The Secret
by sherlollyshipperalltheway
Summary: A teen!lock high school au. Molly can't figure out why her best friend Mary is avoiding her. Does Sherlock have something to do with it? Sherlolly later on :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is going to be a bit different. It's a teen!lock au loosely inspired by some of my own issues at school. I think it will be a couple of chapters long. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**

Molly Hooper was having a particularly wonderful day. Her mom had made pancakes that morning for breakfast, and she had even let Molly have a cup of coffee, despite her usual rules. It was Monday, and Molly hadn't seen her best friend Mary Morstan in two whole days. As she walked down the hall with the Year 11 lockers, Molly spotted her friend. "Mary! How was your weekend? Did you have fun with your sister?" she called.

"Oh. Yeah," Mary said uncomfortably. She gave Molly a tight smile and kept walking. Molly turned around to see Mary hugging her boyfriend John Watson.

_What the Hell? Did I do something wrong? Why doesn't she want to talk to me?_ Molly looked down at the floor and kept walking. Suddenly she bumped into a tall figure in a black coat. "Oh, sorry," she mumbled. She was about to keep walking when the tall person grabbed her by the shoulder.

"It's alright Molly. Hey, what's wrong with your face? Your eyes are puffy and red and you have been staring at the floor and Mary is nowhere in sight. God, you look horrible."

Molly cringed. She looked up into the critical face of Sherlock Holmes, her crush since Year 9, and the tears that had been forming in her eyes started to fall.

"Oh no. Not good, huh? I didn't mean to uh—I mean you don't look horrible you just look sad…" Sherlock said, his tone changing from business-like to concerned.

"I'm perfectly fine," _No thanks to you_. "Could you please let me get to my locker?" Molly wiped the tears from her face and pulling away from Sherlock.

He let go of her shoulder and winced at himself. Damn his exceptional brain and his stupid need to deduce all of his friends. He always seemed to make things worse. _No. I will fix this. What can I do to cheer Molly up?_

Sherlock looked at his watch. He had to get to class. If he was late one more time he was going to get a week's worth of detentions (even if he was only late because he was solving a crime and got caught up, his teachers had assured him). _I can fix this._

When Sherlock let Molly out of his grasp, she ran to her locker. She was even more embarrassed and hurt than she had been after Mary snubbed her. Molly opened her locker and looked in the mirror on the locker door with the words "You are beautiful," printed on the bottom. She sneered and tried to restore her face to a normal, less red state. _Why did his say that? Why do I like him? Why can't I just find a normal boyfriend like Mary did? You know what, this is ridiculous. I don't deserve this. I need to move on. Mary told me last week that Tom from maths class has a crush on me. He is kind of cute I guess. Yeah, I will talk to Tom today. _Satisfied with her decision, Molly slammed the locker door shut and walked off to class.

When Mary saw Molly in the hallway, she immediately got scared. She had a secret that she couldn't tell Molly, but she knew that if she talked to her best friend, she wouldn't be able to keep herself from blabbing.

After Mary brushed Molly off in an attempt to cut off the start of a conversation, she caught a glimpse of the hurt in Molly's eyes and a knot started forming in her stomach. _Shit shit shit shit this is not what I meant to happen. Oh that bastard. He will not ruin this friendship. _She quickly ran over to John and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm going to kill Sherlock," she whispered in his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! I hope this starts to make more sense. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**

ooooo

After Molly had silently decided to have a chat with Tom, her admirer, she remembered her earlier problem: Mary. _What on earth is wrong? _Mary was in Molly's second class, English, so she decided to confront her there. _Besides, I really have to tell her what happened with Sherlock. It was so embarrassing! I have to talk to someone!_

ooo

Mary parted ways with John who had history class and trudged off to science. She sat down at the desk next to Sherlock's and kicked him in the shin with her heel.

"Bloody hell! What was that for?"

"Sherlock! Please watch your language. Class is starting," barked their science teacher Ms. Donovan.

"Mhmm," Sherlock mumbled. "But seriously," he whispered, turning to Mary "why did you kick me?"

"Because I'm angry! Can't you deduce why?" asked Mary.

"Ugh if it's about what I told you on Friday…"

"Yeah, it is. I can't do it Sherlock. I can't keep that a secret from Molly. But because I have to keep it a secret, I have to avoid talking to her and now she thinks I'm mad at her. Can't you just tell her?"'

"Why don't you just tell her you're not mad at her?" asked Sherlock, genuinely puzzled.

"Arghh! Because we're best friends. She knows me well enough to know when something is wrong," said Mary, a little too loudly.

"Mary, do you have something you would like to share? Perhaps you would like to volunteer to do the bird dissection?" said Ms. Donovan. Their teacher had a strong dislike for Sherlock and all of his friends, which might have been related to an ill-fated incident where Sherlock had deduced that she was pregnant with Mr. Anderson's baby. She had since grown considerable larger and Mr. Anderson had grown considerably redder in the company of Ms. Donovan because he was, in fact, married to someone else.

"Oh that would be lovely Ms. Donovan. Birds are my favorite kind of animal to dissect," said Mary, refusing to let Ms. Donovan think she had won. "I'm not done with you," she hissed to Sherlock as she walked up to the front of the class. Quickly, Mary's face turned from a death-glare to a cheery smile and she said, "Where do I begin?"

ooo

Finally, the bell rang to signify the end of the first class. Molly picked up her stuff and hurried out into the hall, only to run right into a tall figure in a black coat.

"Oh, sorry again Sh—" she said looking up at his face. "Oh, hi Tom. I thought you were…somebody else."

"Nope. Just me," said Tom as he smiled down at her. Molly stared at him for a moment. There was something appealing about his features, but it was like they weren't quite right. _He's not quite Sher—No_. She pushed the thought away when she realized Tom was speaking to her.

"Sorry. What?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me," said Tom a bit timidly.

"Sure, that sounds nice," replied Molly. "Um I have to get to English now, but I'll see you later. Bye!" _He's not Sherlock, but at least he's nice to me._

When Molly arrived at her English class she spotted Mary and made a beeline towards her friend. "Hey, are you mad at me or something?" asked Molly as she sat down.

Mary gave her a tight smile. "No, of course not! I just uh…I have um…I have a really bad stomachache."

"Do you need to go see the nurse?" asked Molly.

"No!" Mary blurted a little too quickly. "I mean, um, I think it's just cramps. Mine usually go away after lunch."

"Oh…kay," said Molly, even more confused than before.

"So how are you?" asked Mary, trying to dig her way out of the hole she had found herself in and change the subject at the same time.

"Well, Sherlock was being a little git, but Tom invited me to sit with him at lunch, so that was nice."

Mary made a face. "Tom? Why Tom?"

"Hey! You said he fancied me. You were the one who told me to go for it last week," said Molly, taken aback.

"Yeah, well I said that before I found out—"

"Before you found out what?" Molly interjected.

"Before I found out that, um…how boring Tom really is," offered Mary pleased that she had avoiding spilling her secret.

"Oh. Well, I'm kind of lonely, you know? I mean I've got you, but you are with John a lot. And Sherlock will never see me like that, so I figured it was time to move on…" said Molly. Mary looked alarmed but Molly continued. "No, it's totally okay. I mean we're in high school. I can't build my life around a little crush. That's stupid." Suddenly, Mary raised her hand to get the teacher's attention.

"Mr. Lestrade, I need to go to the nurse. My stomach hurts, you know, woman stuff," Mary said with a winning smile and the class laughed.

Mr. Lestrade wrinkled his nose. "Alright Mary, go ahead." Mary dashed out of the room leaving Molly bewildered and stuck deciphering Shakespeare by herself.

ooo

As soon as Mary was out of the room, she leaned against the wall and pulled out her mobile.

**Emergency! Molly says she wants to move on! You have to do something you sodding git. -MM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for continuing to read this crazy thing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**

ooooo

Sherlock had just sat down in his second period maths class when his mobile buzzed. When he saw the text from Mary, he felt a strange and unfamiliar pain in his chest. After that had passed he started to regret telling Mary at all. He knew he should have just told John, but foolishly he had hoped that telling Mary would help him get closer to _her_.

ooo

_Last Friday, 3 pm_

_"__Mary!" called Sherlock. "Wait!" Mary stopped on her way to start walking home when she heard Sherlock._

_"__What's up?" asked Mary. She wasn't surprised when Sherlock wanted to walk home with her. He lived just a few blocks away from her and besides, he always had some question about her parents who were both detective inspectors. But today he was much more solemn than usual and didn't speak for a full minute upon joining her. "Who died?" she said smirking at his downtrodden look. _

_"__Your great-aunt Susie," said Sherlock, brightening. He was always eager to show off whenever the moment arose. _

_"__Oh good. She was a bitch," Mary said knowing full well that Sherlock was probably correct. "Seriously though, what the hell is wrong with you, Sherlock?" _

_Sherlock went back to frowning. "I have to tell you something. I already told John but he was no help. He has no game."_

_"__Game?" asked Mary. "What do you mean, like sports? Cause that is an accurate statement." She smiled at the thought of her boyfriend playing any sort of sport. He though they were stupid and pointless. All he liked to do was run for exercise. _

_"__No, I mean he already has a girlfriend."_

_Mary stopped walking. "What? You want a girlfriend? Ohmigod! Sherlock! I didn't even know you had feelings like that. I mean I know you dated Janine last year, but that was all a fake to get some kind of information out of her. Hey, you never did tell me what that was all about. Not the point. Anyway, poor girl. You broke her heart. Nope, still off track. Who is the girl?"_

_"__Bloody Hell Mary. Breathe. You have to swear to me that you won't tell her."_

_"__Tell who?" cried Mary._

_Sherlock rolled his eyes. "The girl I would like to move forward…romantically with. Really Mary, I just said that." _

_"__Sorry. I got it now. I promise I will not tell this mystery woman." Mary said raising her right hand._

_"__Molly."_

_"__No of course I won't tell Molly. That would be telling someone, wouldn't it? I'm not stupid Sherlock," said Mary, feeling indignant. _

_"__Oh my—Mary, the girl is Molly. The girl I want to spend all of my time with. The only girl who had ever made my heart feel all like it's being pulled out of my chest. You know, like you and John."_

_"__Oh. Oh! Sherlock, that is so romantic! I had no idea. And I'm sure she doesn't either. She knows that you two are friends, but you're always kind of sharp with her—"_

_"__What do you mean, sharp?" Sherlock huffed._

_"__Well, it doesn't exactly convey romantic feelings—" Sherlock winced. "Sorry, romantic attraction when you tell someone you don't think her jumpers fit right or that she needs to get more sun," explained Mary._

_"__I was merely trying to help her see that she was swimming in that jumper and I uh, was worried about the wide knit getting caught on something. And when I told her she needed to get more sun, I was worrying about her health. She wasn't getting a sufficient amount of vitamin D for a growing teenager," Sherlock insisted._

_Mary stifled a laugh. "Are you her mother now? I think she can take care of herself in terms of skin care and clothing." She looked over at Sherlock, expecting a sarcastic response, but he looked somber again. _

_"__Um, Mary? The other reason I wanted to talk to you about this was because I figured you would know if she still fancies me. Even after I turned her down that one…okay ta few times." Sherlock shuddered to remember himself as a pathetic kid in year nine who didn't know how to respond to Molly's advances. Well really he hadn't even known she liked him. Once on a class trip to the ice skating rink she had asked him if he wanted to get hot chocolate together to warm up and he had said 'Sounds great. Could you bring one for John too? Thanks!' Then he had skated away. "So, does she?" he repeated, bringing himself back._

_"Can't__ you see the way she looks at you? Of course she still fancies you. But don't you see Sherlock?" He looked puzzled. "She won't keeping chasing after you for long. Sometime she is going to move on. Other boys like her too, you know," Mary explained. _

_"__So I have to tell her?" Sherlock grimaced. "I hate things like that with feelings and stuff. They just seem no unnecessary. I wish she would just know I like her and we could get on with it."_

_"__You're not helping yourself," said Mary mockingly. "If you want my advice, ask her to go out to lunch with you on Monday and tell her then."_

_"__Ok, but seriously, you cannot tell her, Mary. I…I want to be the one to talk to her about my...feelings," Sherlock insisted. Mary only squeaked in response. _

ooooo

**That's it for today! I was going to make this chapter longer, but I wanted to have the lunch with Tom in the next part. **


End file.
